


Hands, Hands, Hair

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barebacking, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun thought his boyfriends would never find out about his hair fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands, Hands, Hair

**Author's Note:**

> i'm probs gonna take this down soon, either for editing, or forever, so that we can all pretend it never happened. Originally for triplethreatskb fic fest.

Baekhyun takes pride in knowing how to make his boyfriends fall apart. They have a thing for his hands. A rather debilitating fetish, actually.

He first noticed it last year during his library tutoring sessions with the mischievous freshman couple (They both really _really_ sucked at linear algebra, and as a junior TA Baekhyun found that it helped him plan better lectures, so it was a mutually beneficial arrangement). Jongin stared a little too long, mouth dropping open a bit, whenever Baekhyun pointed out a sentence in the textbook with his finger, and Sehun’s eyes would glaze over whenever he explained a concept with his hands.

It became obvious the two had discussed it amongst themselves when Baekhyun lightly sucked on his pointer knuckle in mock concentration and the freshmen met eyes, blushing fiercely. They thought he was oblivious. Hah.

When Baekhyun had had enough of them teasing him about his height and his decidedly nerdy major, he showed them just how aware he was of their shared kink by pushing them against a bookshelf and shoving a hand up each of their shirts, lightly scratching a path down their chests and ribs. 

They immediately fell to trembling pieces, grabbing fistfuls of each other’s hair and making out desperately to quiet their whimpers and moans as Baekhyun wrapped a hand around their hard cocks and pulled them to completion. 

"This _5'9" engineering physics major_ just wrecked you with one hand." He thoroughly sucked each delicate finger clean while they watched in utter disbelief, then left them there to contemplate their sins.

They conducted all future tutoring sessions in Baekhyun’s dorm room (to the horror of his roommate Chanyeol, a Human Resources major), and under his careful instruction, they both scraped B pluses in linear algebra. The mind-blowing reward sex after each passed exam had nothing to do with it, of course. 

By the end of the spring semester, Baekhyun had decided to keep them.

 

A year later, he thinks he’s finally meeting retribution for regularly and mercilessly abusing his boyfriends’ fetish. He shifts uncomfortably on the bed of their shared dorm room to hide another full-body shudder as Jongin drags a hand through his hair again, fingernails softly grazing the scalp this time. Oh, _God_.

“Right, Hunnie? I mean, this color is really cute in a scholarish way, but blonde would be _sexy_ , don’t you think?” Sehun squints at Baekhyun’s head, corners of his lips pushed down in contemplation, before reaching over to thread his own fingers into Baekhyun’s coffee brown bangs. Baekhyun slowly, stealthily pulls the hem of Jongin’s borrowed oversized sweatshirt down over his hard cock to mid-thigh. Easy does it.

“And then maybe we could trim it and style it back off his forehead,” Sehun pulls his bangs back in demonstration. “That would be really hot.” 

Jongin tilts his head then nods slowly. “We could try it both ways, I guess. I rather like how they fall to his eyes, though,” he says ruefully.

Their hands suddenly fall to the bed with a light _thud_ as Baekhyun scoots out of reach. “I am not, _not_ , going to dye _my_ hair blonde, and it is _mine, my_ hair.” Jongin and Sehun sober a bit at Baekhyun’s outburst, then put on matching pouts.

“Please, hyung?”

“No! I like the color, I like the style, and I value the texture!” _and my sanity, dammit_.

“And our GPAs, right?” Jongin moves closer. “What if we both get them above 3.7 by the end of the semester?” Baekhyun stops short. _Shit_. He’s a sucker for hard-working boyfriends. Sehun smacks Jongin across the stomach and is given a sharp shake of the head in return.

Baekhyun does a hasty calculation. Wait. “You guys would have to land solid A pluses in every class. No way,” he says, smirking.

Jongin merely shrugs. “So it’s a deal then?”

“Yeah, whatever, but I’ll be the one requesting official final grades, so don’t think you can get away with asking a web design major for a favor,” Baekhyun says in a tone of finality, rolling off the bed to take care of himself in the bathroom before his minions notice. 

Crisis averted. He’s not even worried about the possibility of them actually pulling their GPAs above 3.7. They have Calc II with a devil this semester.

When he gets back, they’re quietly discussing equations, notes and textbooks strewn about the bed, listening to music with one earbud each. He might be just a little bit worried.

 

It’s really unfair of them, Baekhyun thinks in retrospect, to make this bet with him when they _know_ that the importance of their education is something he takes to heart. Undecided (but leaning towards dance) majors or not, the grades they get in their math requisites could make or break future opportunities. And their math capabilities are dismal at best. They really struck gold catching a caring Engineering Physics Major boyfriend that, if they wanted, would drag them across the threshold of an A plus with sheer determination.

Sehun’s the first to break. He slams his pencil down on top of his Calc II test review and rubs both hands over his face. “I can’t do this. I'm shit at it. I’m sorry Nini. I’m sorry Baekhyun’s hair. I just can’t.” 

Baekhyun whips around from his work desk. He would think the apology endearing if not for the fact that Sehun actually sounds distressed. And Sehun doesn't do "distressed." He usually doesn’t stray too far from childish, coaxing, or bored.

Next to him, Jongin just looks numb.

“Sehun-ah,” he moves to the bed, settling down next to them, “Jongin-ah, you really don’t need to stress that much about this. I love how much you care about it, even if it _is_ my hair at stake,” _and my mental well-being_ , “but if you’re feeling this overwhelmed, take it easy.” Sehun looks up at him with tears in his eyes. _Tears_.

“Oh, babe. Okay. What’s got you guys so frustrated?” He picks up the textbook from Sehun’s lap, glancing down the review page. “Oh. Integrals involving trig subs. This is pretty rough.” Sehun makes a small broken noise. Baekhyun sighs then swipes all notes and textbooks off the bed and drops them on the floor.

“There are a lot of rules and memorizing which methods solve which expressions in this unit, but the longer you concentrate on sorting them out, the more confused you’ll get. Your minds,” he says, pushing them back onto the pillows with firm hands, “just need a study break.” 

He moves up to straddle Jongin while leaning over to lock lips with Sehun. He hikes both of their shirts up to thumb over their nipples, revealing a gorgeous contrast of luscious skin tones. They let out twin whimpers, spurring Baekhyun to grind down against Jongin’s cock. Jongin throws his head back, bucking his hips up to get more friction.

Baekhyun pulls back from Sehun’s mouth for a second to let Jongin pull his shirt up over his head. Goosebumps appear all over his torso when Jongin scratches gently down his lean sides all the way to his hips before gripping them firmly and rutting up. Baekhyun moans into Sehun’s mouth then moves his head down to swirl his tongue around the nipple his hand hadn’t abused. 

“ _Ah_ \- don’t just- would you- _touch_ me,” Sehun demands in a whine. “This is favoritism.”

“Can’t have that,” Baekhyun laughs lightly, reaching over for the lube on the nightstand as best he can without disturbing Jongin’s slow, steady grind. “I’ll do you one better.” Sehun lifts his hips to aid Baekhyun in sliding his sweatpants and boxers off, and Baekhyun covers three fingers in lube before circling one around Sehun's entrance. Sehun lets out a distressed whimper.

"No teasing, right." Baekhyun slowly sinks the whole finger in to the base, and Sehun arches off the bed with a low moan. 

Jongin abruptly stops his grind to twist his torso and nibble on Sehun’s bottom lip. Sehun’s mouth drops open easily, and Baekhyun watches as Jongin licks into his mouth, deep and languid. Baekhyun adds a second finger before crooking them both firmly, and Sehun keens, Jongin swallowing the noise with a steady swipe of his tongue.

Baekhyun hovers above Jongin’s hips long enough to slide Jongin's sweatpants down to the ankles as well, finding nothing underneath but his hard cock. He makes a soft noise of approval and knocks Jongin's knees apart. They fall open easily, giving Baekhyun space to lean down between them and take the head of Jongin’s cock into his mouth, circle it quickly with his tongue, then sink all the way down, tongue firmly pressed against the underside. Jongin’s hips buck up, fucking into Baekhyun’s throat.

Baekhyun chokes and swallows, scissoring his fingers deeply into Sehun out of surprise. Sehun cries out in ecstasy, fisting his hands into the sheets and rolling his hips down against Baekhyun’s fingers until they’re completely buried. 

“Be still, Jongin. I don’t have an extra hand to hold you down with,” Baekhyun reprimands. 

“Yes you do, hyung.” 

Baekhyun blinks. He abruptly replaces his mouth with his fingers, wrapping his free hand tightly around the base of Jongin’s cock and tugging up, thumbing the slit. 

He simultaneously moves his head down to lick tentatively at Jongin's entrance while pressing a third finger in Sehun, hooking them mercilessly against his prostate.

They sob in tandem.

“ _Fuck_ , Baek- hyung, you- so talented-” Jongin pants. 

“You’ve both been so quiet lately-” he starts fucking Jongin open thoroughly with shallow thrusts of his tongue, working deeper and deeper, pumping his cock rhythmically at the same time, “working so hard- so hot- let me take care of you- want to hear you-” Jongin starts to jerk and squirm at the double sensation, smothering his moans in Sehun’s mouth. Sehun is pleading incoherently.

He pulls his mouth and both hands off of their work at the same time, and they whine in protest.

Jongin immediately rolls over onto Sehun. “Fuck me, Hunnie,” he mumbles, sinking down slowly onto Sehun’s cock without ceremony. He makes a noise of pleasure as Sehun heaves a sob, hands scrambling for Jongin’s hips, for something to thrust up against. 

“Impatient brats. I do all the actual work around here,” Baekhyun complains, sighing in relief when he shucks his jeans off to let out his aching cock. He nudges Sehun’s legs apart before tilting his hips to line up against his entrance. Jongin is heavy on top, so Baekhyun waits, enjoying the view of him lifting up until just the head of Sehun’s cock is inside of him. As Jongin drops his weight back down, Baekhyun slides in smoothly all the way to the hilt. Sehun fairly screams, arching up and wrapping his long legs around Baekhyun’s hips but further unable to move, pinned down.

“Again, _someone_ , one of you better _fuck_ me- Ah, _ahh_ -”

Baekhyun starts to fuck into him in long, smooth strokes at the same pace Jongin is rolling his hips down thoroughly against Sehun’s cock with the grace of a dancer, Sehun meeting his downstrokes as best he can.

Sehun chokes a chain of broken moans, and Jongin leans over to press gentle kisses against his fluttering eyelids, his damp lashes, his cheekbones, his jaw. _God, that’s hot_ , Baekhyun thinks. Jongin has always known when Sehun needs taking care of most. 

Jongin pauses before sucking a spot under Sehun’s ear softly, and Sehun comes so hard he’s gasping for air, whimpering a mix of both Baekhyun’s and Jongin’s names. He ruts up into Jongin to calm the aftershocks, pulls him down to contentedly sigh into his mouth, to swipe his tongue across his bottom lip and nibble softly. 

When he seems finished, Jongin presses a strangely affectionate chaste kiss against his lips before he leans back against Baekhyun’s chest and whispers “take care of me, hyung” against his ear. Baekhyun murmurs his assent, pushing him by the small of his back off of Sehun’s softening cock and onto his hands and knees.

He takes him by the hips and pushes in softly and steadily until he bottoms out, and Jongin collapses to his elbows, muffles his moan by sucking on one of Sehun’s nipples. Sehun is too blissed out to do anything but hum fondly. 

Baekhyun bends over to press his chest against Jongin’s back, to lick at the sweat dripping down his shoulder blades, to press kisses down his spine.

“Won’t you come for me Jongin? Let go,” Baekhyun commands sweetly, insistently sucking on the dip of Jongin’s back muscle. When he snakes his hand up Jongin’s chest to slip two beautiful fingers into his mouth, Jongin comes over Sehun’s flat stomach with a muffled moan. Jongin clenches hard around Baekhyun’s cock, and Baekhyun gasps, hips stuttering as he fills Jongin's ass. He fucks his come in deeper a bit, riding through the last of his orgasm.

When he stills, Sehun reaches out and yanks Baekhyun forward by the hips, toppling both of them down onto his chest.

Jongin hums in approval at finding himself sandwiched comfortably with Baekhyun's cock still pressed deep inside.

“...what is the easiest way to go about solving the integral of (sinx)^5dx?” Baekhyun murmurs softly. Sehun and Jongin make noises of abject horror as Baekhyun rolls off the top of the tower. “Thorough finger fucking for whoever gets five of the following nine questions right first,” Baekhyun declares. A mad (and very naked) rush to the work desk ensues.

 

Baekhyun is more resigned than anything, staring into the mirror blankly. Chanyeol is snickering uncontrollably into a stoic Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“I may not be completely familiar with the situation, but weren’t you waiting outside their calc professor’s classroom just hours ago with those ridiculous glittery motivational signs?" Kyungsoo asks impassively. "You look like you’ve gotten less sleep than those two have in the past few days, what with teaching them everything they _should have_ been learning from their teacher. Didn’t you want this?"

Baekhyun scrunches his nose, but makes no reply. His scalp is still tingling from the cut and dye job, and he's lost in thought about how much shit he's in for. Chanyeol gets control of his laughter enough to answer for him. “He’s walking into a very personal hell when he gets home.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t look questioning in the slightest, but Chanyeol still reaches over to thread his fingers into the short blond hairs at the back of Baekhyun’s head, scratching lightly. Baekhyun whimpers a bit then palms his crotch uncomfortably.

“Sucks,” Kyungsoo deadpans. 

“It seems more sensitive now that’s it’s dyed, actually,” Chanyeol murmurs. Kyungsoo narrows his eyes at him.

“And how exactly would you know the difference?” 

Chanyeol sucks his bottom lip into his mouth nervously. Kyungsoo cocks an eyebrow.

“Well, it might have been an accident that turned into a curiosity that escalated into a pity handjob,” Chanyeol babbles defensively. “I couldn’t just leave him hanging!” Kyungsoo shoots him a look that lets him know exactly how long he’s going to be begging to come tonight, and he pales.

"Anyway," Baekhyun shakes his head to clear the sudden images, heading to the door of the hair shop, "I'm going to go face fate. It'll be okay. They don't even know, so as long as I hold it together for the initial minute of curiosity, they'll never have to."

 

Baekhyun bites his lip so hard he tastes blood. "You were right, Hunnie, styling the bangs up is _hot_." Jongin says, fluffing up the golden strands. _49, 48, 47_. Baekhyun is standing up valiantly against the ambush. He had purposefully tugged on Jongin’s oversized sweater for the occasion, so all he has to do is sacrifice a lip and try his best to control the full-body shivers. _36, 35, 34_. As 30 passes, Sehun joins. Rather than using words, he cards a hand from front to crown to show his approval, then curls his fingers repeatedly around the back, like he would scratch behind a puppy's ears.

Baekhyun's blood rushes to his cock so fast his vision blurs around the edges. There’s four. _Four_ hands in his hair. 

He’s so lost to the sensation that he doesn’t notice his knees giving out. But he’s suddenly off the ground, in someone’s arms, and there are still two hands carding through his hair. There’s soft rocking, then he’s being gently laid onto the bed. His shirt catches his lip on its way over his head.

There’s a hand caressing his nape, a mouth pressing slow, wet kisses to the hairline behind his ear, and Baekhyun is a mantra of _please, please, oh god, please_ , so aroused he’s shaking.

Sehun chuckles. “You were right, babe. This was so worth the work.” Wait, _what_? Baekhyun is vaguely alarmed through the haze. If he could just think clearly. The mouth behind his ear detaches.

“You seriously thought we didn’t know? That we wouldn’t find out?” Jongin purrs as Sehun laves a tongue over his nipple, hands running down his sides. 

“Oh, _shit_. God, no, please,” Baekhyun gasps, shuddering hard, and Jongin fists a hand in his hair to tug his head back roughly. Baekhyun arches off the bed, moaning loudly. 

"You've taken such good care of us all this time," Jongin sucks down his jaw, neck, moving down his chest while unzipping his pants and tugging them off, "and now we're going to wreck your pretty body in kind." Baekhyun whimpers. Sehun changes places with Jongin seamlessly, coming up to press a soft kiss to Baekhyun’s temple.

“Don’t worry, hyung,” Sehun whispers sweetly, a heady contrast to the way Jongin is dragging his tongue down Baekhyun’s soft stomach on the way to his dick. “We’ll take good care of you.” Jongin takes him into his mouth, descending steadily to the base and Sehun licks gently into Baekhyun’s mouth to quiet his broken whine.

Jongin pulls off slightly, sucks on the head, then corkscrews back down until it touches the back of his throat, and swallows. Baekhyun bucks up and Sehun's leg swings around to straddle his hips, pinning him to the bed. Jongin bobs up and down, licking the slit repeatedly.

“Jonginnie- ah, _ahh_ , I’m-” he cuts off, sobbing softly, so aroused he can hardly see.

“Come hyung, come for us, baby,” Jongin murmurs, “it won’t be the last.” Sehun presses a light kiss to his forehead, his hair, and Baekhyun erupts into Jongin’s mouth, Jongin hollowing his cheeks and sucking thoroughly. 

Jongin sits up and reaches a hand out to pull Sehun back by the nape of his neck. Baekhyun watches blearily as Sehun licks gingerly into Jongin's mouth, disconnecting with a string of come between their lips then angling his head to push his tongue in deeper with a happy noise. "He's so good..."

Baekhyun groans, a zing sent directly to his sensitive cock, pulling him slightly out of the haze.

"I've been tricked," he whispers numbly.

"Technically," Jongin starts, plucking the lube from the bedside drawer, " _you_ were the one that tried to trick _us_. It's such a shame, too," Baekhyun can hear him uncapping the bottle from behind Sehun, "because we could have been doing this all along." There's a cool slick finger pushing past the ring of muscles at his entrance, and he lets out a deep calming breath. 

"You don't always have to collect yourself, Baekkie," Sehun says, uncapping the lube Jongin has handed him and drizzling it liberally onto his fingers. "You can surrender."

Just as Jongin adds a finger and scissors them in rapid succession, Sehun sinks down on two of his own. Baekhyun keens softly, well on his way to hard again. Sehun bends to suck marks into his neck, reaching up with his free hand to thread his fingers into his hair and tug gently. 

Baekhyun cock jumps and he whimpers, Sehun giggling softly at the vibrations sent along his throat. 

Baekhyun feels Jongin's fingers disappear, and something warm and pulsing lines up at his entrance. Jongin sheaths in steadily, one inch at a time, and Baekhyun arches up prettily with a moan, face contorted in pleasure.

"Shit, Baek. You're so tight," Jongin mutters, pushing Baekhyun's thigh back slowly so he can lean forward and split him open wider.

Baekhyun reaches out blindly for his hips, and when he finds them, he yanks them forward to spear himself deeper, crying out. Jongin groans and drops his head onto Sehun's shoulder, rolling his hips a bit at the sensation.

Sehun takes his fingers out of himself and rakes the clean ones through Baekhyun's scalp as he sinks down onto his cock.

Baekhyun feels like he's sinking back underwater, drowning in the waves of pure sensation, so he can only whimper when Sehun grinds down and Jongin rolls his hips out and in fluidly. Sweat dripping down his temples and collarbones, he's sure he looks wrecked.

"Hyung?" Sehun lifts up and drops himself so hard onto Baekhyun's cock that there will be bruises tomorrow in the shape of the older's hip bones. 

" _Ah_ \- hng?" Baekhyun tries in response.

"You're so gorgeous like this," Sehun murmurs, and Baekhyun's cock twitches hard. _Fuck._ Since when was Sehun a dirty talker? "So gorgeous and so good to us, for us." He bends fully over, lining up his chest with Baekhyun's to meet his lips. "We’re so lucky to have you. You’re so perfect," he whispers, then kisses him deeply, swallowing his wail when Jongin begins to pound into him in earnest. 

The difference in paces, Sehun riding him slow and smoldering, Jongin fucking him to pieces, is making him so dizzy. His world is reduced to the sensations going on below his waist, and before he can even warn his lovers, his orgasm crashes over him in a wave so intense his vision blacks out for a second.

"You're so perfect, baby. So smart and sexy. And _ours_ ," Jongin punctuates with a thrust dead-on his prostate. Baekhyun screams into Sehun's neck. "Ours," Sehun reaffirms, tilting his head to kiss Baekhyun's temple. 

_God_ , he belongs to them, he does. Why hasn't he let them own him like this before? "I'm yours, all yours, just please fuck me, come in me on me don't ever stop,” he moans, clenching hard around Jongin’s cock. Jongin stills with a harsh gasp, filling Baekhyun with hot come. 

Baekhyun reaches out to lazily pump Sehun’s cock in time with his grinding, and soon his stomach is painted with Sehun’s own release. 

Jongin pushes Sehun off of Baekhyun’s cock lightly and pulls out himself in favor of laying both of their weights onto Baekhyun’s chest.

“How long have you known?” Baekhyun mumbles sorrowfully into Sehun’s neck.

“We might have accidentally brushed against your scalp one night when we were rearranging you so we could all fit,” Jongin responds with a cheshire grin. “Your sleeping dick still knows what it wants, and soon enough we were giving you blowjobs because we were worried you'd stain your sweats.”

Of course Baekhyun can’t remember. He’s woken up countless nights hot and hard from just thinking of his boyfriends, so he’s not exactly surprised at being desensitized enough to sleep right through it. But wait. 

“Blowjob _s_?” 

“You’re amazing, hyung,” Sehun nods, solemn. “We got you off three times in under an hour, and other than the writhing and the whimpering, nothing.”

Baekhyun suddenly feels he’s in a good deal of trouble.

“Hey Hunnie, actually..." Jongin muses, walking his fingers up Baekhyun’s nape, "don’t you think red highlights would really suit him?”

Shit.


End file.
